


Cuando te conocí.

by SunshineVentura



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineVentura/pseuds/SunshineVentura
Summary: ¿Cómo se conocieron Will y Nico? He aquí la historia.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**PRIMER ENCUENTRO**  
  
POV. Will Solace

Cuando Nico di Angelo tuvo que permanecer en la cabaña de Hermes, el destino lo puso a lado mío, hace poco que había llegado igual yo, estaba a la espera de que me reconocieran, la mayoría ahí lo estábamos.

Estaba organizando mis pocas pertenencias cuando una voz emocionada me hablo sin importar si ponía o no atención

-Hola, me llamo Nico di Angelo, ¿juegas mitomagia? ¿no es genial este lugar? ¿hace cuanto llegaste?-

me acribillo de preguntas, al alzar la vista vi al niño más alegre del mundo, le brillaban los ojos y tenía unas cartas muy bien agarradas y una sonrisa genuina, no pude evitar responderle con igual entusiasmo.

-Hola Nico, me llamo Will Solace, no he jugado mitomagia, me parece un buen lugar y llegue hace 2 días – conteste rápidamente pensando que quizá estaba a punto de hacer mi primer verdadero amigo en ese lugar

-¿Quieres aprender a jugar?- decidí aceptar, podía ser algo divertido

-Claro, si me enseñas, aprendo rápido-

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande y se sentó en el suelo, por lo tanto igual yo me senté justo enfrente de él, Nico me comenzó a explicar en qué consistía el juego, que dioses eran los mejores y qué monstruos los más aterradores, repartió entre los dos algunas cartas y vi que tenían sus iniciales en una letra un tanto desigual y todas estaban perfectamente cuidadas, como si fuera su mayor tesoro, me sentí honrado de que compartiera el juego conmigo y en poco tiempo pude dominar aunque sea básicamente el juego.

-No Will si usas esa carta te ganaré muy fácil, ¡tienes que ponerlo más difícil!- me reprendió sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿Cuál uso entonces?

-Debes usar una que tenga más fuerza, como un ciclope-

Tome la carta que me dijo y continuamos jugando mientras platicábamos, le conté acerca de cómo llegue al campamento seguido por algunos monstruos, le dije que mi madre sabía que era semidiós pero no me había dicho quien era mi padre; por su lado me explico que su hermana y él estaban juntos y la heroica entrada de Percy Jackson, su voz se tiño de admiración, aquí había aprendido rápidamente la mayoría admiraba a Percy, por mi parte me parecía una buena persona pero algo intimidante

-Fue genial, su espada es mágica ¡se convierte en un lapicero!, es el semidiós más poderoso que he visto nunca, más que Heracles incluso- rio y seguimos jugando, mientras con cada partida ganaba un poco más de práctica y aunque aún me vencía fácilmente era más divertido jugar.

-Yo no creo ser un luchador, no me gusta la violencia- confesé mirando fijamente una carta, Nico guardo silencio por un momento

– Hestia es una diosa genial y ella no es guerrera, las personas geniales no siempre son guerreros- me dijo y me sentí un poco mejor al ver que lo decía enserio.

Justo en ese momento una especie de soldado de juguete con una espada en la mano salto de un lugar, le iba a caer en la cabeza a Nico el solo alzo la mano y pudo detener el juguete, pero la espada increíblemente estaba afilada, voltee a ver quien lo había hecho pero todos veían a otro lado o hacían otra cosa

-¿Estas bien?- observe su mano -¡estas sangrando! – un instinto se apodero de mí, no quería que se hiciera daño así que sin pensar tome su mano y sentí un calor recorrer mi mano, observe su rostro y sus ojos se abrieron de asombro

-¡me sanaste!- baje la vista y al separar mi mano vi que efectivamente no sangraba más, fue como si nunca hubiera estado lastimado, me sonroje un poco

-Algunas veces me ha pasado, pero no se como lo hago- -¡Eso es genial Will!, eres un hijo de Apolo- fruncí el ceño

-¿Cómo lo puedes saber?-

\- porque me sanaste- su tono dejaba implícito el obviamente – Apolo es el dios de la medicina, de la arquería, del sol y muchas cosas más, y cuando llegue aquí y lo vi, ¡SI! tu te pareces a él, eres como un pequeño sol que brilla mucho- dijo todo sin tomar un respiro y continuo diciéndome los increíbles poderes que tenía Apolo - seguramente pronto te reconocerá- finalizo su discurso solemnemente

– No lo sé, quizá – tenía algunas dudas y prefería no hacerme muchas ilusiones, algunas personas aquí llevaban mucho tiempo sin que los reconocieran, pero quizá, solo quizá pronto llegaría mi turno

-Toma – me dijo Nico extendiéndome una de sus cartas, la observe y era una de Apolo- te la regalo, gracias por curarme -

-pero no puedo aceptarla, es tuya – replique, hizo un gesto con su mano

–tengo otras 3 no te preocupes solecito, además es hora de que vayas juntando tus cartas si quieres ser un buen rival para mí- sonreí y guarde el primer regalo que alguien me había dado en el campamento, de mi primer amigo

–bueno sigamos jugando.

Ese día en la noche, efectivamente me reconoció mi padre, Apolo, estaba comiendo justo a lado de Nico cuando una luz amarilla ilumino la mesa, me puse de pie y todos se inclinaron alguien proclamo

-Salve Will Solace Hijo de Apolo – no sabía qué hacer, fue emocionante que por fin me reconociera, vi a Nico y el sonreía con cara de suficiencia, le devolví la sonrisa y al irme a las cabañas me cambie a la de Apolo, aunque de todo eso me ponía un poco triste ya no estar con Nico, pero bueno, seguramente tendríamos mucho tiempo de conocernos y ser amigos en un futuro.


	2. Epilogo: Después de los 3 días en la enfermería.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han pasado los años desde ese primer encuentro, los recuerdos resurgen.

POV Nico

Otra vez el Tártaro floreció en mis sueños, desperté y estaba en mi cabaña, mi corazón latía apresurado e intentaba recuperar el aliento, desde que había salido de la enfermería y le había contado a Will todo lo que pase en ese lugar y todo lo que paso después, ya no había vuelto a tener una pesadilla tan intensa, pero eventualmente solo era cuestión de tiempo para que volviera a pasar, alguien como yo no podía esperar que las cosas mejorarán, sentimientos amargos corrían por mi ser y me quede recostado hasta que amaneció, sabía que tenía que ir a desayunar, sino Will sería insufrible, pero no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, ¿de qué servía? Al final siempre estaré solo, al final quizá si debería irme, sabía que no debía hacer caso a esos sentimientos, no me iba a ir, pero al menos ese día no saldría de la cabaña, pasaron algunas horas y casi era medio día cuando escuche que alguien tocaba fuertemente mi cabaña

-Nico ¿estás ahí? ¿Por qué no desayunaste? Que seas el Rey de los Fantasmas no significa que no puedes comer o salir como uno – gritó Will y mi estomago se sentía pesado, quería correr y abrir la puerta para ver su ceño fruncido, sus manos en la cintura y su mirada severa al regañarme, pero en vez de eso me di la vuelta y me tape, no podía dejar que mis sentimientos crecieran, no podía dejar que me pasara otra vez algo similar a lo de Percy, y Will era tan fácil que cayera, además no quería hablar de porqué no salí, si, le conté todo hasta lo de Percy a Will pero esta vez no quería, quería olvidarlo todo, no hablar de ello.

Los golpes en la puerta seguían hasta que de pronto pararon, se rindió, todos se rinden, me hice un ovillo e intente no pensar en nada, no sé cuanto tiempo estuve así, cuando sentí que alguien toco mi hombro, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta que alguien entro?, antes de que pudiera reaccionar la voz conocida de Will dijo:

-Hola me llamo Will Solace, ¿juegas mitomagia? ¿no es genial este lugar? ¿hace cuánto llegaste?- voltee rápidamente y vi su sonrisa, su rostro iluminado como el sol a pesar de la oscuridad de la cabaña, no pude evitar una pequeña sonrisa y al bajar la vista a sus manos vi una baraja de mitomagia, mariposas esqueléticas florecieron en mi estomago y estoy seguro que me sonroje.

-¿Qué pretendes Will?-

-No se suponía que dijeras eso Zombie King- gire los ojos y me senté – Pensé que quizá querías jugar conmigo – sacudió las cartas – quizá te ayude a distraerte –

No sabía que decir, Will, él se preocupaba por mí y tenía el juego que yo le había enseñado a jugar

– Si no quieres, esta bien solo pensé que era una buena idea- su sonrisa estaba decayendo y rápidamente tome las cartas de sus manos

-Espero que seas mejor, porque antes apestabas – le dije y su sonrisa se reafirmó

–déjame sentarme, o ¿crees que me voy a sentar en el suelo? – bromeo, pero permití que se sentara enfrente de mi en la cama, su rodilla tocaba la mía y eso me hacía sentir nervioso, esperaba que no lo notara, comenzamos a jugar y pronto me di cuenta de dos cosas la primera es que Will había jugado mucho desde que jugué con él cuando éramos niños, ahora tenía que concentrarme realmente para ganar, y la segunda es que a pesar de todo el tiempo seguía disfrutando ese juego, pronto me deje llevar y los recuerdos del Tártaro y los sentimientos de inutilidad quedaron olvidados, solo tenía el juego en mi mente y la calidez que Will irradiaba, no me di cuenta de cuando pero estaba riendo

-¡Te gané! A eso llamas jugar Solace -

-Fue suerte, ¡quiero la revancha!

–Ni así vas a ganar solecito – estábamos en medio de una partida cuando le robe una carta, al observarla más fijamente pude distinguir mis iniciales en esa carta, me quede cayado y lo vi con asombro.

-Todavía la tienes- él se sonrojo

-¿Cómo no iba a tenerla? – miro hacia otro lado - ¿recuerdas ese día Nico?- me veía esperanzado. 

-Claro que lo recuerdo, eras terrible jugando y supe siempre que eras hijo Apolo- sonreí, me vio fijamente a los ojos y fue como si el aire se llenará de estática, había electricidad entre nosotros y mi corazón latió tan rápido que creí que me escucharía.

– Fuiste mi primer amigo, guarde esa carta porque es el regalo más preciado que me ha dado alguien especial para mí, porque tenía la esperanza que algún día me dejaras entrar nuevamente – termino con un susurro, recordé todas las veces que Will trataba hablarme cuando iba al campamento, después de lo de Bianca no volví a hablar con Will como cuando nos conocimos, no quería hundirlo conmigo, además ¿Cómo podría quererme de amigo?, pero entonces me di cuenta que realmente lo deseaba, que me veía aún como ese día que nos conocimos, no como el tétrico hijo de Hades, sino cómo Nico, los últimos rastros de mi resistencia se esfumaron, quizá debería dejar que Will fuera mi amigo, bueno ya lo éramos, quizá no estaba mal que sintiera esas mariposas recorrerme, sentí otra vez el calor de su presencia, y solo con eso sentía que curaba mi alma rota, tantas emociones tumultuosas me hicieron hacer algo estúpido, me estire y le di un beso en la mejilla

– ya estas adentro- susurre, cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho me sonroje -yo y-yo no sé, yo – Will sonrió tanto

– Nunca te vayas de nuevo.


End file.
